The Fall of Hyrule
The Fall of Hyrule is the eighteenth Hyrule Historia mission and second of Gerudo Wars. Intro Malon watches the Gerudo mobilize from Nal Ordona. Meanwhile, Zelda returns to Hyrule. * Agahnim: It is a tragedy that the Princess was killed by the Gerudo. * Agahnim: Rest assured that justice will be done. * Agahnim: The Gerudo will pay for their attack. * Agahnim: Until her daughter has come of age I will command the throne. * Agahnim: As King of Hyrule I officially declare war on the Gerudo peoples. * Princess ZeldaMarhala Nohansen Zelda III(enters the throne room with Kazakk, Akazoo and Azrily): Lord Agahnim is a traitor to the crown. * Agahnim: How so? * Princess Zelda: You would have my daughter and I captured and probably killed. * Agahnim: I gave a capture order to protect you. * Azrily: I have seen him using the Eye of Truth to fool the Sheikah. He is lying. * Princess Zelda: What are the Gerudo offering you Agahnim? * Princess Zelda: How did they convince you to betray me? * Agahnim: You are making quite an assumption that I work for those desert pigs. * Princess Zelda: Then who put you up to this?! Who are you working for?! Rauru and Impa point weapons at Agahnim. * Agahnim: I promise that all I am doing is for your safety, Princess… * Princess Zelda: Arrest him. * Agahnim (disappears into a black patch of shadow on the floor that moves towards and reappears behind Zelda): Let us not be so hasty to judge me. Azrily points weapons at Agahnim. * Agahnim: Do not even think about it Azrily. * Agahnim: I give you one chance… let me protect you Marhala… * Princess Zelda: Traitor. Agahnim disappears again and flees Hyrule Castle. * Princess Zelda (orders the generals): Don’t just stand there, get the army ready! * Princess Zelda: I want Repeater Crossbows in the Market Plaza facing the front gate. * Princess Zelda: Send Rauru to command Crossbowmen on the ramparts. * Princess Zelda: I want General Kazakk in charge of Knights. Akazoo will lead the Ironclad. * Princess Zelda: Is my daughter safe, Impa? * Impa: I took her underground to Vigjaro. She is safe. * Princess Zelda: Good. I want you to lead all the civilians underground to Vigjaro. Zelda discuss with Akazoo before the battle. * Akazoo: How could Agahnim have betrayed you? * Princess Zelda: He has his reasons. I’m certain I know why. * Akazoo: Why? * Princess Zelda: Did you attend my wedding, Akazoo? * Akazoo: Of course I did! * Princess Zelda: Do you remember anything about it? * Akazoo: That’s strange… I don’t remember… * Princess Zelda: Do you remember any details about my husband? * Akazoo: No… * Princess Zelda: Hylians and Sheikah cannot marry. * Princess Zelda: My husband neglected to inform me he was a Sheikah before they split us apart. * Princess Zelda: The Cadre used the Eye of Truth to make everyone forget… but I remember. * Akazoo: Agahnim… * Princess Zelda: Agahnim was my husband. * Princess Zelda (speaks to Kazakk): What’s the situation? * Kazakk: They’re here. Outro * Ganondorf (enters the city): I am Prince Ganondorf, and I offer you a chance to surrender. * Ganondorf: I will spare the lives of the soldiers that you have left. * Princess Zelda: I have no words for you. (attacks Ganondorf) * Ganondorf: You would condemn your soldiers to death by refusing to surrender? * Princess Zelda: I would condemn the man who threatens to murder them to death. Zelda duels with Ganondorf. Ganondorf is disarmed, but manages to subdue Zelda and punch her in the gut. Later, Zelda awakes in the infirmary, with Agahnim and Ganondorf standing nearby. * Agahnim: Please Mahrala wake up… you’re dying… * Princess Zelda: I was dead the moment you betrayed me. * Agahnim: I never meant for you to get hurt. I was going to keep you safe during the attack. * Princess Zelda: You never cared for my safety. * Agahnim: You’d have no idea how much I cared about you. * Princess Zelda: I remember our life together before the Sheikah broke us apart, Agahnim. * Princess Zelda: The man I loved is dead. (dies) * Agahnim (looks away from Ganondorf): Remove yourself and the Gerudo when Onan and the Darknuts arrive. * Ganondorf: Excuse me? * Agahnim: I promised this city to the Darknut leader, you don’t need it to wage war on Hyrule. * Ganondorf: I don’t recall any Cliff Lords risking their lives to take this city. * Ganondorf: I took this city with my armies and it is mine. * Agahnim: If you want a cure for your people you will leave with your armies when the Darknuts arrive. In the tunnel from Hyrule Castle Town to Vigjaro, Impa speaks to the last civilian, a Kokiri boy. * Impa: It’s dangerous to go alone, take this. * Rauru: The city has fallen. * Impa: I just sent the last civilian to Vigjaro, at least there’s that. * Impa: We should prepare for another attack there. * Rauru: We’ve been through worse, Impa. * Impa: Let us hope that stays true. Category:Hyrule Historia